Riza Hawkeye: Live in Dallas
by Tyson Kinomiya Granger
Summary: Ed and Al order a Concert DVD and the concert they where looking for got mixed up with another customers order. So when they realized the concert is a Shania Twain tribute, they see who the tributary is; Riza.  Mostly contains Lyrics of Shania Twain. R&R!
1. Man! I feel like a woman!

**Intro;** Ok, so I decided to start another fic, and it's a concert fic, (This is something I made up; or based on from reading some lyrics from other story writers) so here's My Idea, Dream come true! Riza Hawkeye and Shania Twain Tribute.

Let's go!

**Disclaimer; **I do not own FMA, it belong to its rightful owner. And Shania Twain music, well, belongs to her and R.J Lange.

**Summery; **Ed and Al order a Concert DVD and the concert they where looking for got mixed up with another customers order. So when they realized the concert is a Shania Twain tribute, they see who the tributary is; Riza.

ONE SHOT!

* * *

**Riza Hawkeye; live in Dallas**

Edward got the door open to the mail deliverer, and noticed their package had came in.

"Mr. Elric?" said the mail guy.

"Yeah?" Ed responded, knowing his concert had came in.

"Your package is here." Said the man, he appeared to be in his thirties of early forties.

"Great! So where do I sign?" Ed asked as the man gave him a pen,

"Here." Said the mail man, pointing at the signature line.

X_X_X

After a while; Al got the pop corn ready and Ed just about to open the package,

"Alright, let's see." Al said, Edward opening the package, and hoping it was their right one. When Ed finaly got the paper off,

"WHAT?" They both exclaimed as they saw a picture of Lieutenant Hawkeye dressed in a pink tank top and black stretchy pants.

"Brother? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Al asked, hoping he was not going crazy.

"Is that? Riza?" Ed asked, also wondering if he was going crazy.

Riza a singer? Are you kidding me? All this time she looked serious and cold, but from Roy's POV she was the perfect woman.

Then, as if thinking of something.

"PLAY IT BROTHER!" Al shouted feeling eager to watch the Concert, No wait! They both needed to watch this concert. Edward opened the DVD player and shoved the disc in the disc holder and closed the tray.

"Alright Al, It's go time!" Edward said as he pushed the 'Play' button.

* * *

**Central Records Presentation**

**Riza Hawkeye; Tribute to Shania Twain**

The low sound came on and it gave a creepy like angst sound as similar parts of songs echoed in the distance, Then. A blond woman appeared and she was preparing to go on to what she might be doing as a show, applying her make-up, picking her wardrobe.

_Woman in Meeeeeeeee!_

She was putting her eye liner and getting into her blue uniform, but tied the sleeves of her coat part to her waist. She seemed ready to have fun.

Riza walked out of the dressing room and walked down the hall as a Guard led the way. She received her microphone from another Guard that was waiting for her.

The giant curtain was hanging in the middle of the stage and then the sound stopped and a silhouette of a woman appeared in what looked like a long glamorous coat, as the audience jumped to a screeching noise level.

"_Are you ready? Dallas!_" Riza shouted in the microphone as the crowd went wild.

The intro of the song played and halted.

"_I said; Are you ready Dallas?_" The band played the intro again and played the whole song as if waiting for Riza, then, The curtain raised and no one was in the giant white curtain. The audience was shocked and, well still going crazy.

Riza came out walking in a make-shift runway, and climbed a small ladder to a trolley four men had on each corner, and began to carry her to the stage

(A/N; ok so if you guys have your own computer, which I guess you have, and type in Shania Twain opening concert live; Man I feel like a woman. I do not own any thing, or the inter net or Youtube, the internet belong to their owners)

As Riza came upon her stage, she went to her spot and dance along a bit to the music, then the intro to the song played again.

"_Let's go Dallas!_"

"Come on."

"I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout," The violin intro played and then,

_**BOOM**_  
"No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time,"

"The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun,"

"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel," Riza smiled and held a hand up and sang the next lyrics  
"Man! I feel like a woman! _Hoo!_" the band played the song going on to the next part of the song.

"The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town!  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance,  
We're gonna let our hair hang down,"

"The best thing about being a woman,  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun!"

"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady,  
Men's shirts-short skirts,  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!"

"The best thing about being a woman;  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)"

"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady,  
Men's shirts-short skirts.  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style,  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction,  
Color my hair-do what I dare.  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel" Riza held the microphone to the audience.

"_Sing it!_"  
"Man! I feel like a woman!"

"_That's right!"_

"Oh, Oh yeah, Yeah. I get totally crazy." She sang, imitating Shania Twain.  
"Can you feel it?" She sang shouted.  
"Come, come, come on baby! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!" She held up her hand, while smiling.  
"I feel like a woman!"

When Riza was finished her song, she went and done a couple of other songs

* * *

(A/N: Ok, This is a one shot, to tell me if you like it, and I'll do more. And here is the song list after the A/N.)

Man! I feel like a woman!

Honey I'm home

You win my love

Whose bed have your boots been under?

You're still the one

I won't leave you lonely

Come on over

Love gets me every time

That don't impress me much

If it don't take two

Black eyes, Blue tears

No one needs to know

Any man of mine

From this moment on

If you're not in it for love (I'm Outta Here!)

Rock this country!

* * *

A/N; Alright, tell me what you think of this song list and tell me if you want more. I would like to know from your reviews. I love reviews!


	2. If you're not in it for love

**Intro**

Ok I decided to add another chapter to the story, more like jump to the last song. But let's take it from "If you're not in it for love (I'm outta here!)" then "Rock this country!"

**Disclaimer**

I do not own FMA or Shania Twain music. Lol.

**If you're not in it for love (I'm outta here!)**

After finishing her song From this moment on dressed in her Pink tak top as described in the front of the box of the DVD. She really had fun performing.

"Alright! Thank you! Thank you so much you guys have been great!

The band got themselves ready as she speaked.

"_Let's do it! Right here! Hoo!_"

The song played as it sounded like a cool beat to it.

(Ok, like I said for "Man! I feel like a woman!" Type in "Shania Twain, If You're Not In it For Love I'm Outta Here, Live in Washington," it was one of the tours she did in Washington in 1999.)

"Mind if I sit down?  
Can I buy you a round?  
Haven't seen your face before  
Are you new in town?  
It's the same old line  
Oh every time  
Are you here alone?  
Can I take you home?" The band started to kick in the vibes.  
"Now every woman sees  
With every 'pretty please'  
There's a pair of lyin' eyes  
And a set of keys  
He says come be a star  
In the back seat of my car  
Oh but baby slow down  
You're goin' way too far. Yeah."

The band went onto the bridge part as the two drummers grabbed the drum sticks.

"Let me make it clear  
To you my dear"

(Drumming; The "X" is for the loud drum and the "O" is the beat) XOXOXXOXX

"If you're not!  
In it for love! (baby)  
If you're not!  
Willin'! to give it all you got!  
If you're not in it for life!  
If you're not in it for love!  
Let me make it clear  
To you my dear"

XOXOXXOXXOXOXXOXX

"If you're not in it for love  
I'm outta here!" The music resumed as the slider and electric guitar done the part solo.

"Babe I can change your world  
Make you a cover girl  
Yeah you could be a beauty queen  
In a magazine _Yeah!_  
Now tell me, what's your sign?  
Why always the same old line?  
I'll be number 409  
If you change your mind" The bridge was coming again as Riza haled her drumstick.

"Let me make it clear  
To you my dear."

XOXOXXOXX

"If you're not!  
In it for love! (baby)  
If you're not!  
Willin'! to give it all you got!  
If you're not in it for life!  
If you're not in it for love!  
Let me make it clear  
To you my dear."

XOXOXXOXXOXOXXOXX

"If you're not in it for love  
I'm outta here! _Hoo!_"

The band started to play the solo as the guitarist played then the slider boy.

"_Sing it to me! If you're not! Sing it!"_ She held the mic to the audience.

"_In it for love (baby)  
If you're not  
Willin' to give it all you got_."

"_One more time!_  
If you're not!  
In it for love! (baby)  
If you're not!  
Willin'! to give it all you got!

_Let's go!_

If you're not!  
In it for love! (baby)  
If you're not!  
Willin'! to give it all you got!" The music stopped for three seconds.

"_OH!_ If you're not in it for life!  
If you're not in it for love!

If you're not in it for life!  
If you're not in it for love! _HOO!_"

XOXOXXOXX

"I'm outta here!" the music resumed as it came to a reprise. For a good while confetti started to rain from the ceiling. Then long silver and gold confetti. Then the song went back to a bridge.

"Well Let me make it clear  
To you my dear."

XOXOXXOXX

"I'm outta here!"

Then a rumble of a drum sound came then the band started to do a final spectacle. For a good while when a giant explosion of sparks busted out of the stage.

"Thank you!"

(A/N; thank you guys, I hope you enjoyed it with the youtube video, I don't own youtube, but I hoped you like it. I will be doing Rock this country next. So Review time! Even a little comment would do. Bye!)


	3. Rock this country!

**Intro;** Hey people, It's time! Type in; "Shania twain live, rock this country" this is the last song, so thank you for reading my first concert fic. Arigatou!

**Disclaimer;** I do not own FMA or Shania Twain music.

**Authors Note; **alright I guess you must know the drill by now. Youtube and type in "Shania Twain - Rock This Country - Live Dallas 1999" and just enjoy. And I do not own a thing. Now I'm done!

**Rock This Country!**

Riza went to the corner of the stage as she began to sign an autograph for a kid. As she finished, she shouted into her microphone.

"Alright!" She shouted, she walked in the center of the stage and spoke.

"Are you ready to rock this place?" she said as the audience screeched to a noise level.

"Are you ready to rock this town!" More noise level.

"America! Are you ready to _rock this country_?"

The guitar players played the intro as she began singing.

"I woke up this morning with a buzz rollin' 'round in my brain,  
I haven't been drinkin' but it feels pretty good just the same,  
It must be contagious-looks like it's goin' around,  
It's cool once you catch it-you can't keep your feet on the ground, _Oww!_  
_Ooh yeah_ C'mon, c'mon-let's get something started  
_Now,_ C'mon, c'mon-let's start something now. _Common everybody!_" She shouted as she skipped along the side of the stage.

"We're gonna rock! this country!  
We're gonna rock! _this_ country! _Come on!_  
Every brown-eyed boy-every blue-eyed girl!  
Gotta really go psycho-give it a whirl,  
We're gonna rock! this count_ry! _

Right out of this world!" She sang as she walked back into the center of the stage.  
"Ah-ooooooooo-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-...

Ah-ooooooooo-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-..."

_Hey!_ From Utah to Texas, Minnesota, Mississippi too." She sang as she pointed into the camera  
"Or Nevada, _no matter where you live Dallas! This buzz is for you!_"

"C'mon, c'mon-let's get something started  
C'mon, c'mon-let's start something now._ Here we go!_"

"We're gonna rock! this country!  
We're gonna rock! this country!  
Every brown-eyed boy-every blue-eyed girl!  
Gotta really go psycho-give it a whirl!  
We're gonna rock! this count_ry!_  
Right out of this world. _Come on Dallas!_  
Ah-ooooooooo-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na...

Ah-oooooooo-na-na-na-na-na-na…" She sang her heart out as she walked to the drummer's side.

"_Let's go!_" she shouted as sparks, confetti and fire works shot from the stage.

"We're pluggin' in the _power_  
Crankin' up the sound!  
It's comin' your _direction_  
It's headin' to your town!  
We're kickin' up dust!"

**BOOM!**  
"Blowin' off _steam_  
Let's get nuts now!  
_Everybody scream!"_

"We're gonna rock! this country!  
We're gonna rock! this country!  
Every brown-eyed boy-every blue-eyed girl!  
Gotta really go psycho-give it a whirl!  
We're gonna rock! this count_ry!_  
Right out of this world." She sang as the guitar players walked near her and beside her.  
"Ah-ooooooooo-na-na-na-na-na-na...

_One more time! _Ah-ooooooooo-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na…_Hey!"_

She finished singing the lyrics when the band gave a final spectacle, Riza Running around the stage as she did in Shania Twain's own video, 'Live'. And jumped off of her corner when…

**KA-BOOOOOM!**

**FSSSKSSSHHH!**

"Thank you so much Dallas! You guys have been great! Thank you! See you on the road soon! Good night!"

Edward and Alphonse where sitting on the sofa with their mouth a gape. They could not believe what they seen on the certain Concert DVD they just received two hours ago.

"That…was…AWSOME!" said Edward as he jumped out as Alphonse did so.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Al. Edward shook his head.

"Nothing…I guess. LET'S WATCH IT AGAIN!" Edward shouted as the door bell rang.

"In a minute." Said Edward as he opened the door to a sweaty mail guy.

"Umm…can I help you?" Ed said as he nodded.

"Sorry! I delivered you the wrong package!" Said the mail guy, "I was supposed to deliver it to a Miss. Riza Hawkeye."

Edward dropped to his knees and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"NOOOO!"

(A/N; Thank you ppl who read it. It means a lot to me. *crys* just kidding! But thank you everyone!)


End file.
